1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus capable of transmitting editing information to an external apparatus and a control method for the printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2014-133377 (Patent Literature 1) has been known as a technique of this type. Patent Literature 1 discloses a tape printing apparatus that stores, as a file, data (editing information) input from an input unit. There has been also known a function of transmitting, on the basis of a command from an external apparatus such as a personal computer, a file stored in the tape printing apparatus to the external apparatus and storing the file in the external apparatus as backup data.
On the other hand, among existing tape printing apparatuses, there is a model capable of receiving printing data generated by an external apparatus (a dedicated application). For example, a tape printing apparatus described in “TEPRA” PRO SR550 user's manual, page 14, October 2013, Second Edition, King Jim Co., Ltd. (Non Patent Literature 1) is capable of switching an external communication mode (a personal computer link mode) for receiving printing data generated by an external apparatus and creating a label and a standalone mode for creating a label on the basis of an input by an input unit mounted on the tape printing apparatus.
In the case of the model capable of switching the external communication mode and the standalone mode, for example, editing of a label is performed in the tape printing apparatus. However, there is a demand for continuously performing the editing of the label on the external apparatus side halfway. This is because, in the external apparatus, in general, work efficiency is higher than in the tape printing apparatus because, for example, a large screen can be used and multiple functions can be realized by the dedicated application. However, in the related art, it is necessary to perform troublesome operation for, in order to transfer editing work from the tape printing apparatus to the external apparatus, once storing editing information of the label in the tape printing apparatus as a file and operating the external apparatus to cause the tape printing apparatus to transmit the editing information to the external apparatus.